


Is Sick of Knowing

by unsettled



Category: Sherlock Holmes (2009)
Genre: Community: sherlockkink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-04
Updated: 2010-07-04
Packaged: 2017-10-10 09:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/98096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsettled/pseuds/unsettled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For this prompt from the kink meme: <i>Holmes deduces that Watson shares his amorous feelings. Holmes deduced incorrectly.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Is Sick of Knowing

_John_, he thinks, and Watson is backing away, Watson is pinching his nose, Watson is gathering is coat, is out the door, is down the steps, is gone, gone, gone. His back is against the wall, and he can't feel anything properly, which must be why his legs aren't working, why he's still here and not going after Watson, why he's sliding down, why he's on the floor. His mind is flooding with the silence of the room; it is deafening, and his eyes are fixed on Watson's chair. There's no one in it. He can't hear, and he can't see, and he can't breath; he closes his eyes, but it doesn't make a difference in what he sees, which is Watson, Watson, Watson. John, he whispers again, and this time there is no one to hear him. And the sounds of everything come rushing back, come slamming back, come pounding and pummeling him. The light is too bright; he wants to get up and close the damn curtains, the curtain Watson threw open, but he can't. He can't seem to move. So he lies there for a while longer, while the tide of sound crashes into him, and his mind whirls away, telling him all the things he never wanted to know, all the things he is sick of knowing.


End file.
